Raven
by VampirEyes
Summary: Hermoine has a tough year on Hogwarts... Especially because of Draco...and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe"

Hermoine turned around.

"What?"

"Your really sexy"

Hermoine couldn't believe her eyes. She was watching at Draco Malfoy, who was watching her sorta shyly. They where standing in the train.

"What? Draco Malfoy thinks the mudblood is sexy" He shrugged.

"Well, I like your new hair"

Hermoine smiled a mysterous sort of smile. She went to America last year to visit her cousin, and she was ghothick, and Hermoine like the style. So she painted her hair black and straightened it and started wearing lotsa eyeliner. Last year Dumledor allowd other cloths then the regular uniform, so she was wearing a low-cut black corset with red laces, and a beatiful necklace with rubies. She had a miniskirt, black with a red decoration of a dragon on her butt. under the miniskirt, that showed of her womanly curves she had gotten over the summer, she was wearing red fishnet stockings and black high heels. She discovered books wheren't really her thing, and she starting dating boys, who all liked her. It was like she had magical gift to make all the boys fawn over her. Including Malfoy…

"Hey, wanna go out? Tomorrow? There's a Evonescenzce concert in Hogsmeade" Draco said.

"OMG! I so love them! Amy Lee is great!" Hermone said.

"Yeah! I love the music!" Draco said.

But then Harry Potter walked by. He had changed over the summer to. He found contacts in a muggleshop, so he ditched the glasses and his scar was now covered by his black hair that fell in front of his emerald eyes.

"Hey Raven, are you coming? Eww, why are you talking to the ferret?" He said, glaring at Draco.

Hermoine had changed her name into Raven, because her friends thought that name suited her more. Draco got red.

"See you around, Hermoine" he said, before running away. Raven stared at him.

"Plz don't do that Harry" she said softly. Harry stared into Raven's piercing blue eyes, and smiled.

"Don't worry, that ferret won't bother you, Raven" he said, pulling Raven into a hug.

Raven sighed, and pushed him off.

"Were is Ron?" she asked, noting the hurt look of rejecton in Harry's eyes.

"I don't know. In the compartment?"

They went to find Ron. He was in a compartment with Snape. As soon as they came in, he got out.

"Remember, Weasly, if you don't get better grades I have to owl your mother" he said threathingly, glaring at Harry and Raven.

They got in,

"What did the bat want with you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Don't call him that! Your so childish Harry!" Ron said, growing red.

"What the fuck, Ron?" Harry said. "Dontcha hate him?"

"I do, but your just childish." Ron said.

Raven sat down and looked out of the window… Things just sucked. Draco Malfoy was a total hottie, but why did he talk to her? And harry why did he hug her? She got really confused, and started crying silently. The boys didn't hear her. They were busy fighting. If only they would understand her… Raven cried more. Her tears leaked on her skirt, and she silently got up. She was gifted, she could become invisible when she wanted. So she got invisible and walked to the door, nobody noticed her. She went to an empty compartment. She sat down on the floor and cried harder. She didn't hear the door opening, and suddenly two hands were on her shoulder. Draco Malfoy was there.

"Omg, haven't you heared of knocking?" she sneered. Draco looked hurt, but quickly smiled at her.

"What happened? Who made you cry?" He asked.

Raven sighed.

"Sometimes the wolrd just doesn't see… see me. Like I want to….to" She tried.

"Become invisible?" Draco said softly

"Yes! You now the feeling?"

"Oh yeah….You know, I never talk about it, but my father rapes me. And beats me. I wish I just could become invisible. Then he wouldn't see me" Draco said.

His grey eyes got all teary. Raven looked at him.

"Yes… I understand."

"Omg! It's been such a long time ago since someone did!" Draco hugged her.

Raven cried again. They talked to each other some more.

"Sometimes, when I feel no one loves me…I…." Draco tried, looking nervous.

"Yes?" Raven leaned in.

"I…I…" Draco looked down,

"You can tell me, you now" Raven whispered.

"I…I sometimes cut myself. In my wrists. It just feel so relieving" he said, sobbing.

Raven wiped away a tear.

"It doesn't matter, Draco. I want to do it to sometimes…But I'm just to scared" she said.

They both cried. Then they heared footsteps, and quickly stood up.

"You can't tell! Not to anybody!" Draco whispered.

Raven nodded. "I won't!'

They got out. And both went to there own compartment.

**So! What do u ppl think? Is it good? Should I continu it? This is my first story, so be nice, haha lolz Please review!!!!**

**Love, **

**VampirEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey peepz, here is the second chapter, haha, lolz**

Raven was standing in front of the Great Hal. A couple of boys walked by, and stopped to stare at her. One of them was drooling. Raven rolled her eyes, and put up her middle finger at them. They looked hurt and walked on, and Raven sighed. It was just so deprssing everbody drooled over her, when al she wanted was to be treated like a normal girl. Live was just so hard. Then she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"hey Raven want to go and have breakfast?" a voice said. Raven turned around and saw her bf4live standing there, Morgana. Morg had really long hair, black, with red and purple streaks. She had 5 rings in each ear, and a little spider (haha, not a real one of course, lolz) in her eyebrow. She had a tattoo of a eye that cryed black tears on her shoulder, and weared a black long dress and lotsa black eyeliner and red lipstick. She looked really beatiful.

"Hey, luv the skirt" she said to Raven. Raven smiled. She was wearing a dark red short skirt, that showed her long legs, and a top that made her body look absolutely wonderful. She had leather boots that reached up to over her knees, (but she didn't look like a slut or something, coz she was ghotick) and her hair loose and all spiky and stuf. She looked really pale thanks to foundation and she weared lotsa eyeliner and lipstick in a purplish shade. Her nails where black and long, with a little red teardrop in the middle. That was because of her secret, that no one could ever now…

They where sitting in the Great Hal when Draco walked in, wearing baggy black sk8rpants and a black shirt, and his hair in spikes and he was wearing a little bit eyeliner. He shyly waved at her. She looked down, so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes when he sat down. Raven and Morg talked to each other, when Ginny Weasly sat down next to them.

"Wow, nice skirt, like, really pretty," she said in a high girly voice. Raven and Morg rolled their eyes secretely to each other. Ginny was a really stupid poser.

"Omg, I so totally luv it" she said, flipping her blond hair. Raven smiled icely at her.

"Yah, but I hate yours. It's pinck. Real ghotz don't wear pinck." She said. Ginny seemed to dumb to notice the cold smart insult. Next to Raven Morg started to laugh.

"Good one, honey" she said, and she and Raven high fived. Ginny smiled again.

"Like omg, are you going to the Britney Spears concert? In Hogsmeade, she is soooooo absolutely fabulous. And so pretty, I wish I was like her" Ginny said. Raven laughed codly.

"Yah, well, youll never be like her. She is just a prep. You are a poserbitch, who thinks she's a real ghotick, but isn't. " Raven said, and she and Morg walked away laughing. Ginny stared at them and started to cry.

"Omg, you so totally dissed her." Morg said admiringly to Raven. She smiled.

"Oh well, she's just such a poser. I hate poserz" Then Draco walked by.

"Hi Raven" he said softly.

"Oh, hi Draco this is my bf Morg." Morg smiled at him.

"Are you still coming to the concert? Evenescens?" he asked insecurely.

"Oh yah, I think so…" she said lightly.

Then Harry came and Draco ran away. Raven, Morg and Harry walked to the common room. Raven and Morg where in Sliterin and so was Harry, when he desided he was more of a Sliterin then a Grifinder. So they walked to the common room, and Raven went to her room. She had a private room, all in black. She put on a Evonescenc song and singing along, she took a bad. Then she took a short low cut dress, dark red, that made her look unbelievably sexy. She weared black high heels, and lotsa black eyeliner and red eyeshadow and red lipstick. Her hair looked wonderful, long and straight and black, that made her skin look even paler then usual. Morg walked in.

"Omg, you look so extremely hawt!" Raven smiled, reveeling her white straight teeth and walked downstairs.

**Okay! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, i have recived almost only flamez. If u don't like the stry don't read it!!!!!! If u l;ike review me!!!1**

Raven walked down and she saw harry.

"Where are you going?"

"To a concert"

"With who?"

"I…I…I…I cant tell harry! You would only get mad at me!"

"I would never get mad at u raven"

"But I cant tell. You'll find out later!"

"When is later?"

"When your ready for it… Don't make this so hard harry!" and raven ran out of the room, downstairs. She saw Draco standing there, looking extremely hawt in a black s8r pants and a white blouse with torn sleeves.

"Hi raven" he said

"Hey!!!" I said and I smiled. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Whats wrong?"I asked softly.

"Nothing. Just….you look great. Your so beatiful" I smiled at him.

"Lets go to the concert"

"Yah. Come on" we walked outside, were a black ferari was parked. We got in and drove to Hogsmeade.

We listened to Evenescens and we had a great time. After the concert we got outside. Amy Lee gave me her autograph and Draco made a photo of us. I was so happy. We got in the car. Draco didn't start driving.

"Whats wrong?' I asked him. He looked at me.

"No-…Nothing" he said softly.

"Why aren't we going then?"

"Because…because…"

I looked at him qustoningly

" Because there was something I wanted to do before we got back" he whispered and he leant closer to me. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I felt his lips on mine. We kissed passionately.

**Heey all! Please review me!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyheey! New chapteer!**

When we got back to the castle he kissed me again. We walked to the sliterin common room and after one last kiss and a smile, he went to the boys dormitories. I went to my own private room. I sighed, this had been the best night of my whole life!!!!!! I realised I loved Draco and he probably loved me. I had never been this happy before! I started singing, when Harry came in.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

"What. Harry?" I asked.

"The ferret kissing you! He shouldn't fucking touch you!!!!!" Harry shouted. I looked at him.

"Harry, I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't what it looked like"

"Oh yah? What was it then?"

"It was…It was…nothing, he just kissed me. But I asure you, it won't happen again."I said. I felt so bad then. For letting Draco down and lying to my best friend. But people just wouldn't understand, Draco and I just couldn't be. Harry smiled softly.

"I knew it was something like that, Raven. But never scare me like that again, kay?"

"Kay"

Harry hugged me and walked out of the room then. I cried. How could a fantastical night like this get spoiled this badly???

**Aww poor raven haha lolz. But I promise thingz will get better peepz! Reviewww!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay, review and tell me how u lked the chapter!!**

Next morning Raven walked down to the Great Hal. She saw Draco sitting but looked away when Harry walked next to her. Morg walked over to them and the three of them sat down for breakfast.

"Omg, have you guys seen the concert last night? Lindsay Lohan was absolutely fabulous, she sang my favourite song!!!" a brainless voice came from next to them. Raven looked up and saw Ginny Weasley in a horrible pink miniskirt and a top and high heels, all in pink.

"Like hell no, as of we'd ever go to HER!!" Raven said angrily. Ginny looked hurt.

"But..but…but…isn't she cool?"

"No. Shes a stupid ugly loser who thinks she's better then us, but isn't because she's dumb and ugly and stupid and she cant sing" Raven said, while Morg laughed. Ginny ran away, crying stupidly, her blond hair flowing after her. Morg and Raven laughed about the dumb girl, when Harry tapped on her shoulder.

"Can you meet me in the Astronomytower in 5 minites?" he asked softly. I nodded and he walked out.

"What was that all about?" Morg asked me. I shrugged.

"Dunno, Ill find out in a few minutes" A few minutes later I walked to the tower. It was completely dark.

When I suddenly felt two arms around my waist, and before I could scream I felt something cover my mouth.

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!!**


End file.
